


Secrets and Technicalities

by demiboy_demon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental voyeurism maybe?, I don’t know what it should be tagged as but Kolivan smells that they’re dating, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, so tw for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiboy_demon/pseuds/demiboy_demon
Summary: Keith and Lotor aren’t dating- not technically, at least. Good thing neither of them care for technology.
Relationships: Keitor - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Secrets and Technicalities

Technically, Lotor and Keith were not dating. Technically, Keith was keeping Lotor under close observation to see if he was worthy of the Blade of Mamora’s trust. Technically, Lotor didn’t know that Keith was watching him. Technically, Lotor thought that Keith was there to protect him because Voltron trusted Lotor so much they wanted to make sure one of their own people was there to keep him safe.

But this was all technical, and real life often was not. Keith was glad for this, because he wasn’t very good with technology and usually just did what Pidge told him to do when it came to electronics. He had had a furby when he was eight years old, and when its batteries died, he looked inside to find out that it had never had batteries and was haunted (or perhaps Keith’s father grew tired of its gremlin voice and threw the batteries out. Maybe that furby got mad and later killed him. It is not important either way.) so he preferred to steer clear. 

In reality, Keith very much was dating Lotor, even though dating may have not been the best word. Was there a word for secret fuck-buddy who you couldn’t kiss in public but who understood your soul better than anyone else did and whom you might be in love with, Keith wondered. He decided that it was easier to say dating. 

Lotor agreed that it was easier to say they were secretly dating than to try to describe their relationship in accurate terms every time. 

Of course, Lotor thought, having to keep it a secret was hard. But it was so worth it to be able to kiss Keith’s soft pink lips and stroke his long black hair. To be able to hold him in his arms and whisper sweet nothings in his ears during the night. 

Tonight was one of those nights, a night when Keith and Lotor would fall asleep side by side, feeling safer than they ever did apart. 

Lotor sat waiting for Keith, feeling a little peeved that he was late. He understood that Keith was probably preoccupied with a Blade issue, but still... times like these were the only times he and Keith could show their love for each other without hiding. Secret relationships were difficult, Lotor felt, and while he knew it was for good reason, he was upset that Keith was late. 

Keith finally slipped in through the door at 9 o’clock, a half hour after their date night was supposed to start. He was heavily panting and his face was covered with sweat. 

“Good lord,” Lotor said, his frustration vanishing, replaced by concern, “What happened to you?”

Keith wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. “Goddamn sentries wouldn’t let me in.”

Lotor had to stop himself from smacking his forehead.  _ How had he not remembered to turn off the sentries? _

Despite Lotor’s best efforts to conceal his regret, Keith saw past his guarded expression and tried to console him. “Hey, it’s okay. It, uh, gave me an opportunity to practice sneaking around.”

Lotor wasn’t sure how Keith did that, sensing how he was feeling when he wasn’t showing it. Keith didn’t know either, but was glad he could. 

“It’s just my face that’s sweaty,” Keith said, “The Blade suit keeps me from sweating everywhere else. Something about temperature control or something like that.”

Lotor wasn’t sure where he was going with this, so he gestured for him to go on.

“That being said,” Keith continued, “You wanna help me get out of it?”

Lotor opened his mouth to respond that Keith’s clothes were easy to take off, because they had some sort of technologically advanced zipper or something that Lotor had yet to uncover the mysteries of. Then he realized that of course Keith knew this, and was simply asking Lotor to help him get naked so they could have sex. 

Lotor, of course, obliged. 

It wasn’t romantic or kinky or anything in between, just pure ‘it’s been a medium amount of time since we’ve last done this and I am horny, as are you, and since we have such high stress jobs sex is a good way to relax and get endorphins, plus since you are just as pent up as I am you won’t judge me for cumming so soon.’ sex. It was a regular thing for them. 

Don’t get them wrong, they  _ did  _ have romantic nights, where love hung in the air like humidity hung in sweltering Texan heat, and they _did_ have kinky nights where the only thing hanging in the air was one of them from an ornate web of shibari with sweat and arousal positively _dripping_ from their beings.

Tonight was neither of these, and was, as stated before, completely ordinary. In fact, their conversation after was both longer and more interesting. 

“How was your day, my love?” Lotor whispered into Keith’s ear, “Anything exciting happen?”

“My day was the same as yours,” Keith replied, matching his lover’s whisper, “Just more boring.”

“Hm. I wonder if there’s anything that can be done to fix that.”

“I mean, it’s not a bad thing. My job’s just watching you, if it was interesting that would mean you did something... I don’t know, fiendish.”

“Technically your job is guarding me.”

“And I’m obviously great at it. I think I’ve been watching you closer than any other guard.”

“You’ve certainly watched me more intimately than the other guards.”

“I’d better. If any other guard watched you like I do, you should get some sort of restraining order for perversion.”

“Is that a thing?”

“Eh... probably.”

Lotor seemed satisfied enough with this answer that he didn’t feel the need to respond, so he didn’t. It was Keith that spoke next, voicing a question he had wondered since the beginning of his and Lotor’s conversation. “Why are we whispering?”

Lotor replied honestly. “To set the mood as intimate and loving yet sultry.”

“Oh, okay. In that case we nailed it.”

Lotor and Keith fell asleep side by side, awaking early enough in the morning for a kiss goodbye before Keith snuck out back past the sentries and to his own room to shower and get ready for his day. 

He went through his plans in his head... he had a meeting with Kolivan, he remembered, like he did every Thursday. Today, though, it was an in-person meeting to discuss Lotor’s Imperial plans without threat of being overheard. 

“Kit.” Kolivan nodded in greeting.

Keith nodded back. “Kolivan, hey.”

“I... see you have much to report.”

Keith furrowed his brow. “Uh, not really any more than usual.”

“Oh? So this is a regular occurrence, then?”

“...What’s a regular occurrence?”

“What do you have to report?” 

Classic Kolivan, Keith thought, always cutting straight to business. He liked that about him, there was no guessing what he wanted or if he was upset. If he wanted you to do something, he would tell you to do it, and Keith respected that. 

“Yes. I found that...” Keith began listing his findings, most of them about Lotor’s plans for being emperor, and about how each day he continued to prove himself trustworthy, but soon noticed that Kolivan had stopped listening, so he began to list ridiculous, made up things. “Then the elephant was all, I’m allergic to beans, but I said, I don’t give a fuck, eat the beans. And the elephant ended up having to use an epi pen, so it’s good he had health insurance, because those are expensive if you’re paying out of pocket. Unrelated, but you know, Mufasa was the original DILF but no one’s ready to talk about it yet, you’d think for people who literally know about the existence of cat people, they’d be more accepting of furry-ism, but the other day I saw Lance hiding a picture of his fursona, which is a dolphin for some reason, because he was worried everyone was gonna judge him, and I told him we all had bigger problems right now. Can a dolphin be a fursona? Do dolphins have fur? I mean, they’re mammals, so...”

Kolivan kept staring at the wall behind Keith, looking mad. Eventually Keith began to feel concerned. “....Kolivan? You okay?”

Kolivan snapped out of it. He stopped looking angry and began looking proud. Keith was not used to people looking at him that way, and felt vaguely uncomfortable. “I am fine, kit. Congratulations on your recent... events. I trust your judgment, and approve. You are dismissed.”

Keith wasn’t sure what was going on, and wondered if maybe Kolivan actually had been listening (he hoped not, he talked for at least 7 minutes about dolphins, and he was pretty sure none of it had been accurate.) to his jabber. 

Keith  was glad, though, that the meeting seemed to have gone well. He wasn’t sure what Kolivan had meant when he had congratulated him, but he didn’t care too much. 

It was also strange how everyone he ran into looked at him weird, then congratulated him, too. 

________________________________

Keith lay next to Lotor that night, chatting idly with him about sword fighting techniques. 

“I prefer broadswords to longswords,” Keith said. “Longswords always feel too long. Which is why they’re named that, I guess.”

“Yes, but what about kenjutsu? It’s also an excellent style.”

“Yeah, I agree. It’s better than longswords for sure, but that’s a low bar. Actually, when I was reporting to Kolivan this morning, Dyranak said something about kenjutsu, too. He said something about it being cool because it works with katanas _and_ Mamoran blades, so- wait, you look different. What’s wrong?”

Lotor had a deep frown on his face. His brow was furrowed and his eyes narrow with worry. “You didn’t tell me you were reporting to Kolivan today.”

Keith frowned. “It didn’t come up. Why do you care?”

Lotor started shaking his head, like something had gone horribly wrong. After a moment, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I suppose you weren’t aware.”

“Aware of what?”

“Galra have an excellent sense of smell.”

“And.... that’s a bad thing because?”

“Because, darling, when you met with Kolivan this morning, he could tell from your scent where you had been yesterday.”

“That’s okay. I mean, it’s kinda creepy, I guess, but it’s not like he didn’t know I’ve been quote-unquote ‘watching’ you.”

“I’m not finished. He could also tell if you had, er, recently mated, as the medical books say. And, well, _with whom_ you had recently mated.”

It took Keith a moment to realize what Lotor was saying. When he did, he let out a colourful string of Earth curse words, only some of which Lotor knew. The translator chip definitely didn’t help matters.

Lotor nodded and repeated the least nonsensical curse phrase. “Motherfucking son of a excrementing hell is correct. But I suppose what’s done is done. How did Kolivan react? Is he pulling you from the mission? Because if he is, I’m willing to do whatever I need to make it so you can stay here. Except murder. Well, I suppose I could make an exception, but it really depends on who I would have to murder, because it’s very unpleasant business that I don’t take lightly.”

Keith looked at him like he had just said something incredibly confusing. “You’re willing to murder someone for me?”

“Like I said, it depends on whom.”

Keith placed his hand over his heart. “That’s so sweet. God, you’re the best boyfriend. But I honestly don’t think Kolivan was too upset. In fact, I think.... he might have congratulated me?”

Lotor let out a laugh. “Apologies. It’s just a rather absurd concept. Imagining Kolivan congratulating you on bedding me.”

“Well, he didn’t say it like that. He was all, I offer you my congratulations for recent events. I approve and trust your judgment.”

“That’s nice. And unexpected.”

“Yeah, it was. Both of those things.”

“So does he trust me know?”

“Babe, _I_ barely trust you, and I had your dick in my mouth last night.”

“Lewd and insulting.”

“I’m kidding! I think he’s going to need some time, but he likes you more than any emperor he’s lived through. The bar’s low, but I think you’re growing on him.”

Lotor nodded. “I see.”

“Is this why you’re dating me? To convince Kolivan you’re not a serial killer?”

“Ah, yes. You’ve discovered my ruse.”

“Dammit,” Keith cursed, standing up and walking toward the door, “How could you play with my heart like this?”

Lotor shrugged. “I listened to Electra Heart a hundred times when I was 14 and it turned me evil.” 

Keith laid back down, this time on top of Lotor instead of beside him. “Should’ve listened to it more, maybe then you’d be more evil.”

“I’ll put it on my to-do list.”

“Why don’t you put _me_ on your to-do list?”

“Because it’s only for important things.”

“Now who’s lewd and insulting?” Keith said without malice. 

Lotor lifted his head up and caught Keith in a kiss. He was glad that regardless of secrets or technicalities, Keith was his and he was Keith’s. 

He never was too good with technology anyway.


End file.
